


I'm Drowning in Your Tears

by fireprooflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Annoyed Harry, Crying Harry, Enemies, Fighting, M/M, Sad Harry, Smut, blowjob, louis is a hair, louis is annoying, mole hair louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireprooflowers/pseuds/fireprooflowers
Summary: “Your teeth. They’re not really supposed to be involved in the whole cock sucking process, you know,” Louis continued. “Use your lips. Your tongue. Not your teeth.”“This is so ridiculous. I am not getting blowjob tricks from a beard hair,” Harry muttered, clearly frustrated. Mostly embarrassed, though.“Who are you gonna ask then? Nobody is gonna want to teach you! You got a talking hair on your fooking chin!”Or, Louis is Harry's mole hair and annoys him every chance he gets. Harry just want to live his life in peace.





	I'm Drowning in Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm @lwtcaprio from Twitter.  
This started off as a joke. I thought it would be a fun fic to write. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written in my entire life and my first language is French, not English. So be nice about the writing please and thanks. :)

The sound of his 7 am alarm pulled Harry out of his dreams with a sleepy groan. He opened his eyes to be met by the soft sunlight peeking through his curtains and blindly reached for his phone, turning the alarm off. The room fell silent and Harry rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, sighing contently. He’d always been a morning person, but he felt particularly refreshed that morning. Maybe he could go out for a jog before work or even do his yoga routine at the park. Maybe he could walk to this cute little café down the street and have breakfast there. He could get a nice cup of tea with a warm croissant. Yeah, that sounded nice. He could even order a muffin to go-

“Was about time you woke up you fooking oaf,” a tiny squeaky voice brought Harry back to reality and the man groaned in annoyance. Louis.

He’d almost forgotten about him. Almost. But Louis would never  _ ever _ let that happen. Getting on Harry’s nerves was his favourite hobby. He remembered the first time he’d met Louis. He’d been trying to grow a beard for 18 years, but the closest he’d ever gotten to it was a few hairs on his chin here and there. That is how Louis had appeared into Harry’s life. Growing out of the small mole situated right on the juncture between his left cheek and his jaw was Louis. A single dark brown hair that had been making Harry Styles’ life a living hell. Because yes, his mole hair could talk. He was very aware of how absurd the situation sounded, but yes. He had a talking hair growing out of his mole. And that hair’s name was Louis.

“Hey, you hear me, frog face? Get your ass up!” Louis squeaked in what he probably thought was an intimidating voice, but it sounded more like a mouse to Harry.

“Good morning to you too,” Harry mumbled with a roll of his eyes, even though Louis could not even see him. He hoped the hair could feel it though. He’d learned over the years that ignoring Louis’ little comments was the worst way to deal with him because then he would repeat them over and over and would even scream (which sounded like little squeals, let’s be honest) until Harry acknowledged him.

He remembered the first time he’d heard Louis talk. He would have never in a million years thought his own body hair would call him clumsy, but, after spilling milk all over his kitchen counter, Louis’ little voice let itself be heard for the first time. It’d sounded higher and squeakier. Louis had just come out of the mole. That day, Harry stood in front of the mirror for five hours. Two of them were spent screaming at the top of his lungs because holy shit, his mole was alive. 

Stretching his arms out, Harry yawned softly and pushed himself out of bed. His long brown hair tickled his shoulders and he gently tied his curls up in a bun before heading to the bathroom. Louis was still complaining about Harry sleeping for too long and snoring too loud and he just hummed and nodded slightly so the hair would think he was paying attention. Louis had always been talkative, but there were times where he would never shut up. Literally. Harry sighed. It was gonna be a long day.

***

When Harry stepped into the coffee shop, he was welcomed by the sweet smell of freshly made croissants, making his mouth water. He only had to wait in line for five minutes, the only person in front of him being that old lady he often saw whenever he went out for a jog. She went for a walk every morning and always wore too much jewelry. One time, Louis jokingly suggested she had inherited her husband’s money after killing him in his sleep. It had sent shivers down Harry’s spine and, since then, he had never been able to look the lady in the eye again. So yeah. Louis was ruining his life. 

“Hey giant, she’s calling for you,” Louis whispered only for Harry to hear, once again pulling him out of his thoughts. The man looked over to the woman behind the register. She was looking right back at him with a warm smile as Harry approached the counter. 

“Hi, good morning-” Harry started but was immediately cut off by Louis’ tiny whispers.

“Hi, good morning?” the hair mocked. “Stop double greeting people. It’s weird. Just pick one!”

“Can I please get a croissant,” Harry continued after a short pause, thankful that Louis at least had the decency to keep his voice low enough so no one would hear him. “I’ll also get a blueberry muffin to go-”

“Blueberry? Trying to sound healthy, uh?” Louis mocked. “It’s a muffin, it’s not healthy.”

“-and a large green tea. Two milks, two sugars please.”

“SUGAR?” Louis exclaimed rather loudly and Harry’s eyes widened, quickly covering his chin and cheek with his large hand. He just had to play it cool. 

“Yeah, sugar. Yep,” Harry said with a nod and, as the woman gave him a weird look, he pulled his wallet out to pay. 

With a brown paper bag in his hand and his tea in his other, Harry made his way to his usual table. By the window. 

“Sugar? Are you serious, Harry? That’s a crime!” Louis squealed as soon as the man was seated.

“Would you shut up? Anyone could hear you,” Harry whispered, pulling his croissant out of the bag with a sigh. “Besides, what could you possibly know about tea? You’re a mole.”

“I’m a hair!” Louis argued. He had always hated it when Harry called him a mole. The mole was his home. He, on the other hand, was a beard hair. Two different things. “And it’s just logic. You don’t put sugar in tea, you psychopath.”

“You’re a talking hair. I’d rather not listen to your advice, but thanks.” Harry took a bite of his croissant, sighing in relief as the sweet pastry made contact with his tongue. He wished his taste buds would talk instead of Louis.

“At least you’re eating something else than a fooking avocado,” Louis huffed and Harry couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows.

“Why do you hate avocados so much?”

“Trendiest food of all time,” Louis mocked.

“They’re tasty.”

“They’re nasty.”

“Shut up, mole.”

“I’m a hair!”

Harry rolled his eyes. Yep. It really was gonna be a long day.

***

The walk to the pet shop wasn’t too bad. Sure Louis was being annoying, but nothing Harry couldn’t handle. It usually took about fifteen minutes to walk from his apartment building to the pet shop, sometimes twenty if the weather was bad or if he decided to take his time. That was what he loved the most about working there, it was close by. 

The mornings were mostly quiet at the shop and today was no exception. Harry sat down at the front desk, deciding to take a few minutes to finish his tea, thankful to be the only one scheduled for the day. Maybe it was the walk that had tired him out, but he sure was thirsty, so he began gulping down his drink rather quickly.

“Wow you swallow that tea almost as good as you swallow cum,” Louis commented, making Harry spit out his tea all over the desk. He immediately reached for a towel to clean it up, his eyes widening in shock.

“Wha- What- You- What?” he choked out.

“Oh please don’t get all flustered now, Styles,” Louis said. “I’ve seen you suck dick. More than once. I get quite the view from down here. Although, not your best angle, gotta say.”

“Why-” Harry cleared his throat and pushed his hair out of his face. He was not gonna let a hair embarrass him. “Why were you even looking? This is so weird.” He let out a frustrated groan and stood up to get some work done, hoping it would distract both him and Louis from the conversation they were having.

“It is not weird. What’s weird is you not covering your teeth while giving a blowie,” Louis scoffed.

Harry blushed, but shook his head and got the cleaning products, figuring he could start by disinfecting the empty cages. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your teeth. They’re not really supposed to be involved in the whole cock sucking process, you know,” Louis continued. “Use your lips. Your tongue. Not your teeth.”

“This is so ridiculous. I am not getting blowjob tricks from a beard hair,” Harry muttered, clearly frustrated. Mostly embarrassed, though. 

“Who are you gonna ask then? Nobody is gonna want to teach you! You got a talking hair on your fooking chin!” 

“Oh my God. Louis, shut up. We are not having this conversation.”

“Fine. Keep scraping men’s dicks with your horse teeth.”

“Louis,” Harry warned, but the hair wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m just saying, you have plump lips! Use them!”

“Plump lips? Wha- Alright, that’s enough. I have animals to feed.”

“Whatever, dick scraper.”

“Louis, I swear to God I will pluck you.”

Louis let out a loud gasp at that. “You wouldn’t.”

Harry had tried a couple times getting rid of Louis by plucking him out of his mole. He had felt pure relief watching the hair being flushed down the toilet the first time it happened. However, not even two days later, Louis was growing back and he was not happy. He wouldn’t talk about anything else other than Harry’s betrayal for  _ months _ . The second time it happened, Louis had seen it coming and has been holding onto the man’s skin so hard that when Harry finally plucked him, his mole started bleeding. He’d done it a couple more times after that, but Louis always grew back. It only gave him a day or two of peace and quiet before the hair reappeared into Harry’s life, angrier than ever. So Harry had given up on the ‘getting rid of Louis’ plan. He now used plucking as a threat when Louis wouldn’t behave.

“Oh, I so would. So shut up and let me work.” Harry sighed heavily and reached for the yellow latex gloves. 

***

The rest of Harry’s shift went by smoothly, with a couple of customers coming in and some flirting with him. Nothing new here. He usually remained professional, but when that cute guy (what was his name again? Carl? Cody?) asked for his number, there was no way he was going to refuse. Louis teased him about it the whole walk back to the apartment, but Harry couldn’t even bring himself to care.

If, later that night, Harry let out a high pitched squeal when cute guy sent him a text, well… no one had to know. No one but Louis who laughed at him for ten minutes straight.

***

Harry had a dick in his mouth. More precisely, he had Conor’s dick in his mouth. (Turned out his name was Conor. Close enough.) He had no idea how this happened- well okay maybe he did have an idea. It’s not like it’d been an accident. He hadn’t tripped and accidentally swallowed down a man’s dick. He simply had not planned on getting in bed with him when Conor has asked him out on a date. They had spent a lovely evening at this fancy restaurant then had seen a movie at the theater- a typical first date. Louis had even been asleep for most of it. So yeah, the date had gone perfectly well. When Conor had driven Harry back home, he’d walked him to the door, like a real gentleman, then Harry had asked him to come inside.

So there he was. Conor’s dick in his mouth, tears at the corners of his eyes, his own erection trapped in his underwear. He should be enjoying himself, but, here’s the thing: he wasn’t. And whose fault was that? Louis’. From the moment the first item of clothing had been removed, Louis hadn’t shut up once. And now Harry wasn’t able to concentrate on his… task… because all he could hear was Louis’ little voice whispering ‘teeth’ to him over and over.

“Harry- Ngh, Harry, stop,” Conor suddenly spoke, pulling Harry’s hair just enough to get him off his dick. “I can tell you’re not into this. Let’s call it a night, yeah?”

“Your teeth made his dick soft, frog face,” Louis whispered and Harry instinctively slapped himself on the cheek in attempt to shut Louis up.

“Harry? Are you okay?” Conor asked, already pulling his pants back on.

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized, standing up from where he was kneeling on the ground. “It’s not you, it’s… Louis.”

“Oh,” Conor breathed out, his features softening. “Ex boyfriend? I’m sorry, I didn’t know you-”

“Oh no! Louis’ not my ex,” Harry cut him off, shaking his head. “He’s my… erm.. mole? Well, actually, mole hair. He’s just annoying and distracting me with his little remarks and-” He stopped himself when he saw Conor’s expression. If his eyes could talk, they would probably scream ‘mom come pick me up I’m scared’ right now. Harry didn’t blame him. He knew how crazy he sounded. “You know what? Yeah, Louis is my ex boyfriend. Can’t get over him, that’s all,” he continued, earning a small chuckle from Louis.

“Okay..,” Conor trailed off, picking up his shirt. “I gotta go. I’ll text you.” Before Harry even had the chance to say anything else, Conor was gone. He’d practically ran out of the room. 

***

Conor had left about an hour ago and Harry was still sitting in bed in nothing but his underwear. It hadn’t taken very long for fat tears to start rolling down his cheeks because, in his heart, he knew he was never gonna find love. And why’s that? The irritating nubbin on his face would not shut the fuck up. He scared everyone away.

“This is all your fault, Louis!” Harry managed to say between two hiccups.

“Excuse me? My fault?” Louis huffed. “I’m just a hair! Do you know how many hairs you have on your whole body, frog face?” When Harry stayed silent, aside from his constant little sobs, Louis carried on. “Five million, Harry. That’s how many! I’m just one of them.”

“How-” Harry sniffled. “How do you even know that?”

“So tell me why I’m the only one you have a problem with,” Louis continued.

“Because, Louis! You’re the only one criticizing my every little move. The way I talk, the food I eat, the way I walk, my blowjob technique-”

“Well, it was bad,” Louis interrupted.

“I don’t care. I just want to live my life in peace without you putting me down every chance you get and being... mean! My other body hairs don’t call me names.”

“They’re just nice, they wouldn’t say it to your face. But I talked to Brent the other day, he thinks you’re clumsy too.”

“Who the hell is Brent?” Harry asked, finally picking up his clothes from the floor in order to get dressed.

“A hair. He lives in your right nostril. Or maybe it was the left? I’m not so sure.”

Harry didn’t move for a full minute before bursting into tears once again. “My body hairs are ganging up on me!”

“Geez,” Louis sighed. “Relax, Harry. It’s not like that, we just think you’re strange.”

“How can you say that? You live on me, you live  _ in _ me! I’m your house!”

“Harry.”

“You should like me at least a little bit.”

“Stop crying.”

“But no. No!”

“Please”

“You’d never. You don’t even care about me.”

“I’m drowning.”

“It’s like I’m stuck with a roommate who hates me for the rest of my life!”

“Harry!” Louis shouted, finally getting Harry’s attention and shutting him up. “I’m drowning in your tears. Please stop crying.”

“Oh my God!” Harry cried. “You only care about yourself, Louis! Well guess what? You are me.” With a sniff, he wiped the tears off his face then made his way out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. “I’m plucking you.”

“Harry, no,” Louis argued and Harry swore he could hear the fear in his voice. He ignored him and just looked for tweezers in the cabinet.

“Harry, come on,” Louis begged but there was still no response from the man and the hair panicked. “Don’t do this! It hurts when you pluck. Please. I’ll grow back anyway!”

“I don’t care, I really need to be alone right now,” Harry finally spoke in a soft whisper once he had found the tweezers. He wasted no time in grabbing Louis with them, watching his reflection in the mirror to make sure he wouldn’t miss him. 

“Harry, stop!” Louis shouted.

“Bye, Louis.”

“I love you!”

“Fuck you,” the man spat and pulled. He let Louis fall into the sink and the water washed him away. The room fell silent immediately and Harry let out a deep sigh of relief. Just like that, Louis was gone and Harry was free. Not for long though, he knew that. He knew Louis would be back. It was only a matter of days. But for now, he felt normal again. He let himself believe for just a second that Louis was gone forever and his mole would remain hairless. He felt light. Happy.

***

It didn’t last. Three days after the event, Harry was woken up by an angry squeaky voice shouting in his ear and he knew this was going to be his life until the day he died. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your feedback down below if you want. Or message me on Twitter. Or don't.


End file.
